Flawed Design
by whisperedthreats
Summary: Revelations of a Hatake. An Uchiha reborn. Danzo makes his move. The death of a close friend. Perdition. Love borne of unsettling feelings. Betrayal and hate, at its best. Flawed designs. KakaOC, YamaShizu, KibaHinaNaru. AU storyline.
1. Contemplating Loneliness

Chapter 1: Contemplating Loneliness

**A/N: My last shot at a proper fic. I'll let you guys decide what you think about it. I'm really tired of not having anyone review even though I've spent hours just thinking about how to amp the appeal. If no one reviews, I'm just going to delete this like all the other reject fics I have. It's rather demoralizing. But still I hope you'll skim through at least. If it bored it out of your wits that you don't even want to continue reading, please tell me at least. The ultimate humiliation for a writer is when no one appreciates the effort they put into a fic. I mean, I don't think I'm THAT bad at writing. Be harsh, by all means. I just want to know what you think. Thanks.**

Kakashi Hatake sat by his window, contemplating. He was the unfathomable, the mysterious, the one and only Copy Ninja. He had dedicated his entire life to being a ninja. But he often wondered, especially now, when he was approaching his thirtieth birthday, was it going to be his purpose in life?

He looked down slowly at his finished mission report. He drank in his own neat handwriting, but somehow, he couldn't understand what he had written.

He looked up. It was drizzling. The sky was gray. Like how he felt. He cursed himself. How could he have submitted to such a cliché?

He glanced at the Makeout Paradise novel sitting beside his arm. He'd never really known how he'd come to like it. It wasn't even real porn. Jiraiya wouldn't be able to write porn (because he had absolutely no experience) for beans. It was smut, sure, because all the stories involved a girl being undressed and then before anything good could happen, the happy couple would get interrupted.

Yet, Kakashi enjoyed reading it. The storyline was phenomenal. Each book outdid its predecessor in terms of the drama. But in the end, the lovers always got to be together, even after long-drawn (in a good way) sequences that involved mafia bosses and ninja guardians. Kakashi always loved the fuzzy, warm feeling he got when he got to the end.

It made him think about his own life, whether it was missing something. He knew, and better than anyone for that matter, that he didn't like opening up. He was acting jokey, being the goofy sensei to Naruto, Sakura and Sai and the adorably domineering sempai to Tenzo when they weren't training or anything. But that wasn't really him. In fact, he didn't even know who he was anymore.

He loved them. They were precious to him, more than anything else. But he would sooner die than to tell them that. He had trapped himself in himself. He had bottled all his true feelings, leaving just an empty, indifferent façade in its wake.

Perhaps he'd lost it all when Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei died. They were the only people he had then. His parents were fleeting shadows in the crevices of his mind. He knew nothing of his mother. As for his father, he wished to forget that he once hated the man. He was ashamed of that. His father was a hero and he of all people had failed to see that. And he no longer wanted to think of that unhappy time. When he was alone. It was a time before he had known his teammates and sensei. But he hadn't wanted to come to terms with it.

He was too busy being a cocky brat to realize his own feelings before Obito died. And only after he did, did Kakashi learn that Rin and Minato-sensei meant the world to him. Only a stupid arse like him needed to 'learn' these things.

And when both of them died in the Kyuubi attack, he was finally alone. He was free of all worldly relations, free to do whatever he wanted. Yet he found that he wasn't happy with that. He remembered joining ANBU.

He remembered meeting Tenzo and all the other juniors he had taken under his wing. Good times. They were now his friends. People he could actually wave to in the streets. People he was comfortable with.

Then when he quit ANBU, he became a ninja sensei. And he met even more people. Asuma, Kurenai, Guy…everyone. They were all his friends. He smiled inwardly. Guy and all his 'eternal rival' nonsense.

Friends…who accepted him.

And those cute students of his. They looked up to him, respected him and were appreciative of his 'flaws'. To them, he was their cool-not-so-cool sensei. And he was happy for that.

Even though he might seem laid-back and indifferent. Even though he might seem uncaring and unappreciative. Even though he had a dozen cocky flaws. Kakashi knew, should any of his precious people fall into danger, he would risk his life to protect them.

But then again, he would never tell any of them any of this. He smirked. He had a reputation to keep up. He admitted, he _was_ trying to 'act cool'.

Then something outside his window caught his eye. He stood up to get a better look.

It was Tenzo…and Shizune. The two of them were standing in the rain, just staring at each other. Rather intensely, Kakashi thought privately.

And then suddenly, Tenzo leaned forward and kissed her.

Shizune wasn't moving. Tenzo straightened, and looked away from her. He seemed rather abashed. Kakashi smirked and watched with amusement as Shizune jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then they stared at each other once more, seemingly in complete ecstasy. And they embraced again.

And the couple walked off, holding hands.

_Tenzo and Shizune huh? Pretty cute._

He never saw that coming. But now that he thought about it, as an onlooker, he had always thought that Shizune was the most comfortable around Tenzo. He was someone she could actually strike up a casual conversation with.

And she was someone Tenzo was able to impress. He had to admit, Tenzo was so hopelessly innocent that he turned off all the women he met.

That was when he suddenly developed a very strange desire. It was more of a wish, really. A tiny one.

He wanted to fill the void in his heart. This void had been growing ever since Rin died. It was a tiny hole at first, but as the years passed, it had expanded. And it was still growing.

And Kakashi didn't want it to consume his heart. He just wished for something to fill that void.

Perhaps there had been someone who had filled that void. After all, there were blanks in his memory. Blanks that were negligible, but sometimes would nag at you at the back of your mind. The kind you have after you wake up after a coma, or after a spell of unconsciousness and you wonder about the events that transpired while you were asleep. He couldn't possibly imagine what filled them. And there was the matter of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

How _exactly _had he gotten it? He hadn't killed anyone close to him had he? He thought of the day when it had appeared.

He was training, doing the one-handed climb up the cliff. It was a special chakra exercise that would improve his chakra control and usage. He had his heart set. He was going through his self pep talks. They involved his wanting to protect the village. To protect everyone who had become so precious to him. Surprisingly, he managed to get himself pumped and serious about the whole thing.

He even conjured up images Obito and Rin. Perhaps he was secretly fearful that Naruto might get taken away and killed by the Akatsuki, after the whole Gaara thing.

He was climbing, training as hard as he could. He'd been at it for a few hours.

Then he'd felt an acute pain in his eye and he'd nearly fallen off. He had probably lost consciousness, but when he came to, he was seeing the world in a completely different light.

His Sharingan eye let him see things he could never imagine. It was like he was able to see the intentions of all the living things, even the plants. He could see the finest details of the chakra they exuded, little flickers he hadn't been able to see previously were as clear as day to him.

And he felt like he understood everything. Why a plant had to grow. Why the eagle had to hunt. He understood it, completely.

The knowledge was of course, overwhelming, but still amazing. And there was that feeling. Power.

He knew. He had to power to lord over whatever he set his eyes on. His eyes had invisible tendrils to bind their limbs and at the whim of his mind, he would be able to manipulate them like a puppet.

This power scared him. Yet it excited him. He had a new tool to protect everyone around him. And he swore that he would learn to use it well.

And he wondered if this person even existed. A person truly precious to him. A person who was so close to his heart, that should he kill them, he would activate the Mangekyou Sharingan. Perhaps he had killed someone precious to Obito.

The way he saw it, he was doomed to singlehood.

Of course, he had a couple of fangirls here and there. He'd flirted with women. But none of them gave him the feeling that they were The One. Perhaps Rin was the only one who had managed to give him an inkling of what that feeling would be.

She was probably the only one who he admitted that he'd been a little in love with her. But she was gone too soon.

Perhaps Kakashi Hatake was destined to be a lone wolf. Perhaps his real happiness lay in protecting the village as a ninja and nothing else.

But Kakashi had a feeling that wouldn't bring him real happiness. He loved being a ninja of course. He loved knowing the fact that he was carrying forth his father's legacy, knowing that Obito lived within him, knowing that Rin and Minato-sensei would be rooting for him, wherever they were.

* * *

The moments ebbed away. The time was near. She'd found the body and exhumed its grave. Preparations were almost complete.

But. She'd have to be very precise, or all her preparations, all her hard work would have been for nothing.

Failure or success…there would be no difference. This would be the first and last time. She was doomed either way.

She clutched her cloak closer. It was drizzling and she was very cold. She began coughing violently, and a pool of blood collected on her palm.

Pneumonia. It was in its late stages already. She was going to die anyway, even if she wasn't going to do this.

She stared at the corpse. Eight years. It was already eight years old. But the corpse was surprisingly well preserved, despite being exposed to the elements. She assumed that it had been embalmed.

The corpse was fully clothed in a ragged kimono. The skin was still pale, just a little gray and rather taut.

The face was umarred, but strangely distorted. She had probably been quite pretty. And she had two stab wounds on her chest.

This girl. She would be brought to life.

The cloaked woman pulled out a tiny inkpot from her pocket. She uncorked and dipped her right forefinger into it.

She brushed the dank hair off the forehead and began to write a word. She didn't know what it meant though.

She'd spent hours practicing on the surface of walls. Her blood had been her ink.

The ink she was using now was made of a special concoction of crushed berries and animal bones.

It was nearly time. She didn't have a watch. Yet she knew. She could feel it in her bones. She was nearing the time.

She wrote the same words on the body's left palm. Then right palm.

She shifted to its feet. Left sole, then right sole.

Then she proceeded to its chest, where the heart would be. And she wrote a different word. One that was far more complicated then all the others and had to be written in a single stroke.

She wasn't very confident. She had the most trouble with this one. But she had to do it right. She had no other choice.

It was time.

"Release."

At once, she fell, clutching her throat, choking.

And she fell still, coughing occasionally, her dull brown eyes observing the corpse.

At once, fair skin began to grow, pulsing with millions of little blood filled capillaries. Blood was circulating. Nerves were joining, forming, connecting to bring life to the body.

When the skin had grown completely, the woman smiled to herself. He had chosen well. She was the lovely. She remained, lying on her side. She knew that a hundred million things were regenerating, forming and growing under that skin.

Her heart was pumping again, sending out that vital life force to the entire body.

The cloaked woman felt her own chakra drain from her body. But she was content. She watched hair grow from the scalp of the nearly-live girl. Long, luscious blond tresses. This girl, resembled her mother so much.

The girl was in her prime. Coming to life in her prime. The cloaked woman watched, some of her own lank red locks falling over her face.

This technique would make the girl age appropriately from the moment of death. At once, the girl's face and body became visibly more mature. Perhaps it would be more apt to call her a woman now?

The cloaked woman gasped, clutching her chest. Was it…this painful?

Her vision blurred and she just glimpsed the girl—now a woman beginning to stir. Joy and warmth filled her heart. She would leave with no regrets now.

"Take care…of…my son…my son—Kakashi."

**Thanks for reading kids. So can you guess who the cloaked woman is? As usual, I will be eternally grateful if you reviewed. Even if it's a flame. By the way, the identity of the resurrected girl will be revealed in the next chapter. And yes, she is somehow linked to Kakashi's Mangekyou and Obito (one of his family members—not sister!). And I couldn't help myself. I love YamaShizu too much. Oh yes, if you're wondering why I said Rin was killed in the Kyuubi attack, it's because I felt that it would make the most sense s'all.**


	2. Rise From The Ashes

Chapter 2: Rise From The Ashes

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm back. I know, crappy title. But I just like it alright?! By the way, Sai is featured in this chapter. Sorry it's pretty OC centric at first, but read on and you'll laugh for sure!**

**By the way, a shout out to all my fantastic reviewers, whom without, this chapter would have never been possible: Prescripto13 (OMG, first reviewer!), Kawaii-no-Kitsune (yay! Encouragement!), MaliBiser (more encouragement!), XxDarkSarcasm1010xX (thanks for your awesome review by the way), Sayuri Kurosaki Uchiha Hatake (even MORE encouragement). You guys rock!**

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying on the ground. Cold, wet drops of something were sliding down her face, down her body. She shivered slightly. She felt stiff. Very stiff. She was looking up into the sky, drops of water falling into her eyes. It hurt her eyes, and obscured her vision, but she could still see the sky.

She liked what she saw. Her head was throbbing and spinning horribly, but what she saw in the sky helped alleviate that. She thought for a while, trying to recall the name for those gray puffy things. It was hard to think when her head hurt this much.

_Storm…clouds._

They were lovely. Gray. The same colour as the sky. She blinked the water out of her eyes.

_Rain._ That water was rain.

Everything had a name. And she knew those names. What was hers?

She couldn't remember. With a Herculean effort (she was THAT stiff), she turned onto her side. A few joints popped. It was…painful.

And she caught sight of someone else lying there. A woman. And she had a cloak on. She stared for a while, trying to comprehend the situation. It would take a while. Her thought processes were still rather primitive.

The cloaked woman's face was covered by a long curtain of red hair. She furrowed her brow. Why was she just lying there?

And a moment later, the woman burst into bright blue flames (despite the rain), leaving a charred circle on the ground.

She yelped and backed away in shock.

She took deep breaths, trying as far as possible to calm herself.

And it started coming back to her. Slowly, that was.

_My name…is Kinade Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

"Itachi. Why?"

"It has to be done. It is my duty."

She raised her kunai. She honestly didn't want to hurt him. Even though he was threatening her with his Mangekyou Sharingan. Even though he had a katana at her neck.

"I won't…retaliate." And she dropped her kunai.

How could she anyway? Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. She had spent long hours training with him. She'd gone on missions with him. And when he was little, she would always come over to his house and play with him.

It was the only time she had actually seen him…smile. The only time he had truly smiled.

That smile. A child's smile. So pure and so innocent. So beautiful.

"I'm sorry. Kinade-san."

Itachi Uchiha's expression was completely wooden. Even though he was so frozen, Kinade knew. Deep inside, he had a heart.

There was someone very special to him. And she knew exactly who it was.

Yet, his expression betrayed nothing.

Kinade coughed up blood. The katana had pierced her chest. She could literally feel its cold metal blade press against her beating heart.

It was…uncomfortable.

And Itachi was gone. He'd drawn out his katana.

Kinade's knees buckled and she fell, slumped against the wall.

Every part of her was burning. The pain was blinding. She couldn't see any more.

It was said that being stabbed through the chest was so painful that it retarded the nervous system so that you couldn't feel a thing. It was said that one would feel very light and airy, because they were preparing to pass on.

But Kinade felt all of it. It hurt so badly…she could think any more. She could only think of the agony.

And she heard footsteps. But she did not wonder whose they were. She only knew this pain belonged to her.

"Kinade!" the person's voice was strangely distorted.

She felt strong arms lifting her up. But…it hurt very badly when they did this.

"Kinade!" the person called again. She could distinguish that it was a man. And his voice…it was so familiar.

Only then did Kinade wonder who it could be…

* * *

She hugged her knees. She was starting to get used to moving around now.

What was this place? Where was she? Wasn't she…dead?

She glanced at the grave marker a few yards away from her and it looked freshly dug up. So she was in a graveyard…the Memorial Park was it?

Gingerly, she crawled closer to it. It was rather hard, for her clothes were rather tight. She hadn't noticed that before, but her chest seemed _fuller _than she remembered. And her hips were wider. And her kimono was _tighter._

_Kinade Uchiha_

_Uchiha Massacre_

She sat there for a little while, feeling the rain slide down her face. It was like she was taking a cool shower. And it was temporarily washing away…everything. So Itachi had massacred his own clan…

It was strange, seeing her own grave.

She took some time to arrange the facts in her head.

She had been killed during the Uchiha Massacre at the age of twenty one. She had possessed the Sharingan. She remembered this especially well, because Uchiha woman usually didn't have it.

But she didn't remember anything after she died. Just a flash of darkness…and then nothing. Right now, she felt like she had just awoken from a long slumber.

She had been one of the only four female Uchiha who had the gift. Frankly speaking, she was a freak of nature.

And her parents…parents! That was right. Were they still alive? Had they somehow escaped the massacre?

She clumsily got onto the feet and stumbled around the graveyard. The overcast sky made it hard to read the grave markers.

…And there they were.

_Kimiyuki Uchiha_

_Uchiha Massacre_

and

_Kakuji Uchiha_

_Uchiha Massacre _

Kinade closed her eyes. There was a very strange feeling stirring in the bottom of her stomach. Her eyes grew hot. But she couldn't cry.

She'd been revived. But why? Why just her? Why didn't the person just revive the entire Uchiha clan, or even just someone else? And did it have something to do with that woman who had burst into flames? Had _she _revived her? But Kinade was sure she didn't know her. But right now, there was little point thinking about her.

And she remembered…_him_. She'd been seeing _him_. She'd been seeing _him_ for a few years. And she loved _him_.

Now. Now she wanted with all her heart to know if _he_ was still alive. Now, she missed _him_ very much.

The Memorial Stone.

Yes, should _he_ have died, _his_ name would most certainly be carved on it, no matter what.

She took one unsteady step after another, as quickly as she could without falling down.

It was just there.

She began to read, her heart pounding, her fingers tracing brushing every name, her eyes a blur.

She saw: _Obito Uchiha _

And the sadness renewed itself in her heart. Obito. He died when he was thirteen. When she was thirteen. Obito. Her cousin. Her first and truest friend. He was like her little brother, even though they were the same age.

They went a long way back. From when they were just toddlers. Kinade paused at his name for a long time, reliving the memories, replaying how he said her name over and over again. Obito. Why?

_It isn't fair. I would rather you be standing here, alive. Not me._

Obito had died at thirteen. He had never known what it was like to grow up, to fall in love, and to be ecstatically happy.

But she had. And she was content with that. Obito deserved to be able to know those things more than anyone else.

She moved on. A few more names and she saw: _Rin_

Rin had been her friend. They had met on the day Obito introduced his team mates to her. Kinade had always thought Rin was the nicest person she had ever met. One of the only people who could look past her flaws.

She'd died in the Kyuubi attack. That was all she knew. All _he_ ever told her about her death. _He'd_ blamed himself. She didn't want to see _him_ like that again, so she never brought it up again.

Kinade knew. She wasn't a very easy person to befriend. She knew herself better than anyone else. She spent a lot of time acting tough, when she was actually very fragile inside. It was because of this insecurity, this fragility of heart that she had to keep up that façade.

When Obito died. She'd shattered and the pieces had embedded themselves into her flesh. It hurt like a flesh wound. It almost was. And she'd given that act up totally when he'd died. She had exposed herself.

But Obito and Rin. They'd known better.

And especially…_him_. _He_ had shielded her from the elements during that trying time. _He_ and Rin. They'd protected her, until she recovered. Until she finally got over Obito. And when Rin died, the wounds had opened again.

And _he_ had closed them once more

She was grateful for that. But yet, she was guilty. Rin loved _him_, but _he_ didn't love her back. And she had died without ever being ecstatically happy. But Kinade had.

She was too lucky for her own good.

Her finger reached the end of the long list of names. _His_ wasn't there.

Her heart blossomed with joy. _He_ was alive. And she would find _him_.

But first, she needed to make sense of her surroundings. She needed to talk to the Hokage and explain her situation. She would find out how many years she had been dead. And she would see how much Konoha had changed. How much _he'd _changed.

* * *

_A new book huh?_

Sai pulled it off the shelf and stared at the cover. He was at his favourite section of the library. The 'How To' section.

He'd practically read every book that ever landed on the 'How To' shelves, even the ones that weren't 'How To' (some people _never_ put books back in the right places).

Those passionate romances were still raging in his head.

But this one was a 'How To' book alright. The cover read 'How To Score With Hot Chicks'. It was written by someone named Jiraiya.

Sai wondered what the cover meant by 'How To Score With Hot Chicks'. Perhaps the foreword would give him a clue. Perhaps it was some kind of slang or innuendo. Being a member of ANBU ROOT, he was unfamiliar with slang and innuendoes. He was more of a secret codes kinds of person.

"Hm. _This book is a compilation of all my years of wooing beautiful women and I trust you will find it useful. It provides a step by step guide which will show you the best way to succeed in all your romantic endeavours. I wish you the best of luck! –Jiraiya."_

So it was a book about how to woo pretty women. He decided he would try it. After all, he was determined to try out all things non-ninja. "Sounds interesting. I'll borrow it I guess."

So Sai walked up to the librarian who brightened up at once the moment she caught sight of him.

"Hi there Sai-kun!" she trilled. Frankly, Sai thought it was rather irritating, but after his experiences with Sakura, he did _not _want to mess with another female.

"Oh, hello—um what's your name again?"

"Michido," she fluttered her eyelashes at him for some reason.

"Oh Michido-san. I want to borrow this book. Thank you," Sai handed her _How To Score With Hot Chicks._

And then she suddenly screamed. She wasn't being a very quiet librarian, Sai thought privately.

"Oh Sai-kun, I'm flattered that you're borrowing this book! But there's really no need. You just need to say the word and I'll say yes!" she trilled. Some more.

"Huh? Pardon me?"

"Sai-kun! You're so cute when you're clueless. OK, let's do this step by step. I'll ask you this: _Who in this room classifies as a hot chick_?"

Sai looked around for a bit. Michido nearly choked. Sai thought for a little while before answering, "No one actually."

"W-what?" Michido gasped, "um try looking in front of you."

Sai did. "I don't see any pretty girls in front of me."

"H-huh? B-but S-Sai-kun…" Michido hung her head, "here's your book." She held out the book.

"Thank you er Richido-san!" Sai smiled, taking the book from her. He turned and walked off, already starting to read the book.

Michido jumped to her feet. "He-he almost said my name right…" she was close to tears. She removed her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"Sai-kun almost said my name right! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" she trilled. Yet again.

"Let's see…_chapter one:_ _Ascertain Your Target_," read Sai aloud, "_before you can do any romancing, you first need a girl! Of course, this book has a one hundred percent success rate so you can just go ahead and pick any pretty girl off the streets._"

Sai came to a stop and looked up. Plenty of women, but none of them were attractive. Perhaps he had to be patient with these things. Most things require patience, like drawing and shinobi training so he supposed he had to be patient with this too.

Then he saw this girl, a woman really, walk up the opposite street. She would stop periodically and look around, sometimes just standing there as though she was trying to recall something.

She had long blond hair and her kimono was ragged, but very tight and it clung to her curves. He couldn't exactly see her face but Sai supposed he could consider her attractive.

"_Chapter two: Move In For The Kill. Now that you've got your lovely lady, you'll be wondering what to do. In all my years, I have found that helping her with a task she needs completed but doesn't want to do herself, bodes well. If your lucky lady appears to be a damsel in distress, go for it you lucky bastard! First ask her if she needs help and chivalrously offer your aid._"

Sai closed the book on his finger to bookmark the page. He went up to the woman.

She didn't seem to have noticed him and seemed to be busy studying the buildings. Sai was busy studying her face.

She was pretty alright. She had nice green eyes, a dainty nose and full pink lips. She was blessed with high cheekbones and a delicate facial structure. And then he moved down to her neck and her body, where he stayed for a long time at her chest.

Then he remembered his purpose.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?"

The woman turned to look at him. She smiled slightly and said, "Yes. Can you show me where the Hokage Office is?"

"Aren't you from here?" Sai asked. Someone who didn't know where the Hokage Office was…she probably wasn't here. But how had she gotten past the outlook post? Suspicious. To Sai, a member of ROOT, these kinds of things had been hard-wired into him.

She flinched and looked slightly startled.

"You're a ninja alright. Look, it's none of your business. Just tell me where the office is."

"Very well," Sai smiled. This was his fake smile to lure her into a false sense of security. He wanted to see if she was going to try anything funny. And woo her at the same time.

"Follow me."

He walked ahead of her, aware of her every movement. So far, she wasn't doing anything suspicious. Just looking around, that kind of thing. Sai thought he could lower his guard a little to have a look at the book.

A street full of people. There were probably ninjas hidden in every corner. He could afford to do this.

"_Great! So you've successfully talked to her. If she's accepted, good for you. You'll be rewarded handsomely at the end of it all (*wink wink*). Now, if you're done with the job, or you currently have an opening to talk to her, take the opportunity to get to know her better. Ask her questions about herself. From what I know, women love to talk about themselves. You're looking at years of experience here. You could also tell her what you think about her. Make some conversation. Be sure to tell her the truth. Women _HATE _to be lied to. Believe me._"

"Excuse me miss, but may I have your name?"

"Oh. It's Kinade. You?"

"Sai," he smiled again, "I've never seen you before."

"Like I said. It's none of your business."

_OK, now I have to tell her what I think _AND _make conversation. _

"Are you running from an illegal prostitution ring?"

Kinade stopped in her tracks and choked, "E-excuse me?!"

Had he said something offensive? But she did look like a hooker, with those clothes. Hm. He wasn't sure this was boding very well. Sai decided to change the subject.

"Can you afford clothes?"

"Kid—Sai was it? You're really asking for it you know."

She was looking very irritated. The way Sakura did before she punched him. And that had _hurt_. He was _definitely _on the wrong track. He had to back off now.

He walked a little quicker and consulted the book.

"_Oh did you say something that touched a nerve? If you did the smart thing and discontinued with that conversation, you might still have a chance! Try to repair the damage by apologizing and _SHOW _your sincerity while doing so._"

Sai turned to look at Kinade. Sincere. Sincere. Sincere.

"I'm…so sorry…" he said with all the intensity he could muster. He supposed being intense was about the same as being sincere.

"What the hell?!" she raised an eyebrow. She looked absolutely nonplussed.

He glanced at the book again. "Hey kid—are you reading a _book_?!"

"_Did she respond with anger? If not, she's probably forgiven you! Congratulations! You are officially back on track!"_

Hmm…being nonplussed isn't being angry. Sai supposed it would be safe to assume that she was no longer angry.

"Sai, you are one freaky kid."

**Whoa! Ten pages in Word. I REALLY had fun with this chapter. Especially with the Sai part. I always thought he had a mini-pervert in him somewhere! I hope you like how I portrayed him and his thought process! Thanks for reading! Please review! I love reviews. This way, I'll be able to see if I can review your stories. We can all learn this way :)  
**


	3. Bittersweet

Chapter 3: Bittersweet [EDITED]

**A/N: OK I just want to thank XxDarkSarcasm1010xX, Kawaii-no-Kitsune, MaliBiser and Prescripto13 for being such awesome dudes. Hey, they reviewed. I'd really love to see new faces alright. Don't hesitate. It won't kill you to leave a review. Thanks!**

Tsunade sat in her office. It was only four in the morning. She hadn't slept well at all. Not when she didn't have Shizune in the house. She had stayed up all night worrying about her assistant who was spending the night at Yamato's.

Tsunade grinded her teeth and thought of all the horrible things that boy might be doing to Shizune. _Wait. I can't. Only Jiraiya would think that!_ Ever since the two of them got _together_, Tsunade had begun to resent Yamato. Of course, Shizune would fulfill her duties as the Hokage's assistant before doing anything, but Tsunade couldn't stand it.

Right after a day in the office, Shizune would be all "I'm off to Yamato's!" and she'd say it all cheerfully. Tsunade felt absolutely disgusted. She'd never seen Shizune this enthusiastic about anything before. Sure, Shizune was usually very energetic and never failed to remind her about what had to be done, but she was never really optimistic about anything.

Somehow, Tsunade _wanted _Shizune to mess up in one way or another so that she could blame it on her relationship with Yamato. But the thing was, her productivity had _doubled _since they'd gotten together. Tsunade was horrified.

Tsunade glanced at Tonton. He was sleeping on some papers. Usually, he'd be sleeping on Shizune's forehead. At home. But Tsunade couldn't sleep. Not without Shizune's comforting presence in the other room.

It was really very strange. Her beloved assistance seemed to be the property of another now. Her heart, once wholly devoted to her, Tsunade, now seemed to belong to the likes of that ANBU block head. What did she see in him anyway? He was five years younger than her and looked like her was ten years older than her. But she supposed Yamato was a sweetheart. He was very innocent, she'd give him that.

Tsunade admitted it. She was jealous of Tenzo. Normally, she was appreciative of his talents as a ninja. But now, when he was Shizune's koibito, she simply hated him. She didn't want to seem like some kind of spoilt brat, but she couldn't help it. Shizune was _her _assistant.

Tsunade smiled at her childishness as she remembered that someone.

Dan…

Perhaps she'd started to understand Shizune after all…

* * *

Shizune blinked.

She sat up. She felt very rested indeed. But she was still unused to Tonton's absence on her forehead. She pulled the sheets closer to her. She drank in the smell. They smelled of fresh laundry and Yamato. And she liked it.

She looked around and realized she was in Yamato's apartment. She'd been here several times. He had a small place, but it was very neat. She'd call it cosy even.

She climbed down from the bed and made it.

"Hey. Don't. I'll do it," Yamato sidled to her side. He pulled her hands away gently.

Shizune flushed, "Did we…do anything last night?"

"Uh no," said Yamato, not daring to look up. Shizune noticed that his cheeks were very red. So adorable.

There was an awkward silence.

"Shizune," Yamato straightened. And she did too. She was blushing furiously. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was too. He took her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"I—really like you. OK? I wouldn't do anything to mess up my chances with you."

"I know. You're a really sweet person Yamato."

"You…think?"

Yamato laughed nervously, "My real name…is Tenzo."

"Tenzo huh? It…suits you."

"Really?"

"Yup," Shizune grinned. She she kissed him on the cheek.

"We're not very brave people. I've noticed."

"Yeah…" Tenzo turned away, "we're always so shy around each other. We shouldn't be."

"Then let me start with this: Make me breakfast. Now."

Tenzo flinched in an extremely adorable way. Even he didn't now how painfully cute it was. "Wow Shizune," he scratched his cheek, "that was great. I'll do it right now."

And he ruffled her hair, grinning cheekily.

They had a nice breakfast of waffles. Yamato was a surprisingly good cook. But then Shizune discovered that they were the ready-made kind. This prompted them to exchange sweet nothings in the form of mock little scoldings.

That was when Shizune realized that she was almost going to be late. "Uh koi, I have to go. I'm nearly late."

Yamato pecked on her cheek, "Alright. See you later. I need to report later anyway. I'll take care of the stuff around here."

He promptly busied himself with the dishes. Shizune watched him, smiling. Should she…help him? But she couldn't afford to be late. Tsunade would give her the scolding of a lifetime. Poor Yamato.

He still looked like the cute bachelor he once was.

* * *

"We're here Kinade," Sai smiled. It was a genuine smile this time.

"Oh hey thanks," Kinade said, apparently very distracted.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Sai. The errand was done. The author had promised that the rewards would be handsome after helping the damsel complete it.

"Uh sure whatever," she said, rather absent-mindedly.

"Wait—what?! No! No! I won't go out with you! Sheesh Sai, I'm probably twice your age. Why'd you want to do that anyway?"

"Because I've been reading this," Sai was unfazed by the rejection. And so he handed her the book.

Kinade flipped through it. "What the—?"

"Crap. That's what it is. Here, take it."

Sai tucked it carefully under his arm.

"So this is the Hokage's office," Kinade looked up. Sai noticed a sort of poignant longing in her eyes. She stood in the same spot for a long time, just gazing up at the gaudy red building.

And she said quietly, under her breath (Sai supposed he wasn't supposed to hear it, but he did anyway), "It hasn't changed one bit."

"Kinade-san. Can you tell me if you've been to Konoha before?"

"No," was her succinct answer.

Sai raised an eyebrow. He sort of liked her now.

"Alright. Thanks. I'm here. You can go."

But Sai wanted to know what she was up to. She could be an enemy-nin for all he knew. But he couldn't just tell her that to her face.

So he glanced down at the book Kinade had pronounced 'crappy'.

"_Chapter three: Oh No! You Lost It! Did you do something to upset your lady? She doesn't need your help any more? Fear not! I have a few foolproof ways to amend your relationship. Should your lady refuse your help, it is important for you to chivalrously insist on helping her. Refer to her as a 'lady' and other praiseworthy objects of beauty. In other words, flatter her."_

"It wouldn't be safe for a lovely lady like you to go alone. A lady like you whose beauty puts the flowers and the moon to shame and far exceeds anything I have ever seen. I insist on escorting you Kinade-san."

"What the—? Stop reading that dumb book! And the damn building's just there. Seriously Sai. But…fine, do whatever you want. C'mon."

"Sai!"

Sai turned. And he saw Yamato-taicho running up to him.

"Oh taicho."

"Hey Sai! You here to see Tsunade-sama too?"

Sai glanced at Kinade who had apparently forgotten about what she wanted to do and was staring at the building again.

"Not exactly. I have to escort her."

"Who's she?" he flushed, "she's…pretty."

"Sai, what's taking you—oh," Kinade suddenly stopped when she saw Yamato-taicho.

Sai noticed she was flushing too.

"Hi there," she said shyly, a large contrast from how she'd been earlier.

"You're here to see the Hokage? I'm going in too. How about you come with me?" Yamato-taicho suggested. And he smiled warmly.

"O-OK."

Hm. Yamato-taicho was a fully qualified ANBU. Sai assured himself that he would take care of things.

He glanced wistfully at his book. Maybe he should try someone else now. Kinade just wasn't The One.

This guy. Kinade watched him walk in front of her, and she followed him up the stairs. He was pretty cute. It'd been a long time since she'd felt this way.

"What's…your name?" she asked.

"Yamato. What about yours?"

"Kinade. I was wondering. Do you know Kakashi Hatake?"

"Oh? He was my senpai."

"S-Senpai?"

Kakashi. He was all grown up. Kinade smiled furtively.

Yamato stopped suddenly. Kinade nearly walked right into him. She watched him knock on the office door a few times.

"Come in." A woman's voice. Strange. She was expecting the old man.

The door swung open and at the table, a well endowed blond woman sat. Kinade thought she looked rather familiar. Like she had seen her somewhere a long time ago. There was a dark haired, younger one (but not as well endowed) standing beside her, holding a little pig.

"Yamato?" the dark haired one called, looking rather shocked. She lowered her eyes.

Yamato flinched and looked at Kinade. Then he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ah no Shizune! It's not what you think! I'm just taking her to see Hokage-sama."

Shizune breathed a sigh of relief. So Yamato wasn't single. Kinade smiled inwardly. That was pretty cute.

"Yes, you wanted to see me?" the blond woman said.

"What? I'm looking for the Third," Kinade said. Everyone in the room drew breath.

"Miss. Who are you? Sandaime-sama passed on a long time ago."

"_What_?"

_So much's changed…_

"Then I assume you are the Hokage now?"

"Yes. I am Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage," the blond said placidly. Kinade could see that she was studying her very intently, despite her unconcerned front.

"Tsunade-sama? Of the Sannin?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Now state your business. You are clearly not from here. But even if you were from another country, you should at least know all this…"

"Will you believe me if I tell you?"

"That depends. Just go ahead."

"Very well. I am Kinade Uchiha—"

"_Uchiha_?! Impossible. The only Uchiha that survive are Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Please Tsunade-sama, listen to me."

Tsunade fell silent.

"I was…killed during the Uchiha Massacre. But just today, someone _revived _me. Apparently. I don't know much either.

I thought to come here because I thought Sandaime-sama would hear me out and he'd be able to help me. A new Hokage is going to make things a whole lot more troublesome…"

"Prove it Kinade," Tsunade said curtly.

"Check...the ninja registration forms!" Kinade said. It was her only hope.

"Shizune!" Tsunade said sharply.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," and the dark haired assistant, Shizune promptly turned to a chest and began to rummage through it. She did so rather professionally. In less than five minutes, she had located everything to do with her person.

She had even found things like her birth certificate, her family tree, her ninja registration form and even…her hitai-ate.

Kinade noted that it was dusty and splattered with blood. A bittersweet pang.

"It's true Tsunade-sama, there truly was a Kinade Uchiha who lived in the village eight years ago. But there is no death certificate," Shizune said solemnly.

"Alright, I need you to prove it further, Kinade. Tell me the name of everyone in your immediate family that you knew and their occupations."

Kinade sighed. But she supposed it would help jog her memory a bit. And she had nothing to hide anyway.

"My father was Kakuji Uchiha. He worked in the Uchiha Police Force. My mother was Kimiyuki Uchiha and she was a housewife. My uncle who was my father's brother was named Makito Uchiha. His wife was named Hanari Uchiha and their son, my cousin…was…was…Obito…Uchiha…"

Kinade's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing."

"Then tell me your ninja registration number, your rank promotion ages and the exact number of missions you completed."

"My registration number…0122094. I graduated from the academy at eleven. I became a Chunin at twelve and I became a Jounin at eighteen. My missions…um I think I completed about thirty D-ranks, twenty-seven B-ranks and eleven A-ranks and I didn't do any S-ranks. Oh wait I did thirty-three D-ranks. Right?"

Tsunade clasped her hands together.

"I cannot believe you. You have nothing on you to prove yourself. For all I know, you could be an enemy ninja. Perhaps, by chance, you had managed to get your hands on these dossiers. There are certain shinobi who are excellent actors and masters of disguise. You may be one of them for all I know. "

"Tsunade-sama...please! You have to believe me! This is all I have. All...I am! Please—"

"Then I need you to prove it. I cannot merely take your word for it, can I? You say you are an Uchiha...sounds more like a bad script devised by someone unfamiliar with our history. I will give you a chance. Is there anyone, or any thing, that can prove your identity?" Tsunade asked.

_Any...one or any...thing? Any...one!_

"Yes!" cried Kinade, "there is someone! There's someone...the only person I knew...he's still alive!"

"So this person will be able to back you up?"

Kinade nodded uneasily. Would he be able to? After all, she had...altered his memory.

"Who is this person?"

"He is...Kakashi Hatake."

**Yeah...for once I have nothing to say. Thanks for reading. Like I said, feel free to drop a review. I'd like to see what you think about my story. If you think it sucks, just tell it to my face. It's ok. Honestly. **


	4. We Meet Once Again

**A/N: A little shoutout to all my fantabulous reviewers Kawaii-no-Kitsune, XxDarkSarcasm1010xX, AmaranteX (yay a new face!), Prescripto13 and finally MaliBiser (thanks for the awesome PM by the way!). OK, I've edited chapter 3, so if you haven't read the edit, you had better back track or you won't get what happens in this chapter! Don't worry, it's only around the last part. And sorry if this chapter is a little short.  
**

**Now for some generic NaruHina/KibaHina fluff! Remember to review! Haha.**

Chapter 4: We Meet Once Again

**

* * *

**"Naru…Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…what is it, Hinata?" Naruto stopped in his tracks, and grinned at her.

"I—um…um…"

"Speak up Hinata! Come on! You look so different now, but you haven't changed a bit on the inside! How can that be the Hinata I know?"

_Different…he noticed…me…_

Hinata felt her face burning up. Naruto…had noticed her. Finally…finally…

She closed her eyes blissfully and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hinata?" Naruto shook her, "uh Hinata?"

* * *

_How could this be?_

Kiba watched Naruto shake an unconscious Hinata. He was suppressing the temptation to go up to them and wake Hinata himself. Akamaru whined.

He placed a hand on his companion's head.

Even after all this time, she was still oblivious to the person who truly cared about her. Even after all their training together, all their missions, all the team bonding sessions, all the concern he showed for her…she could only think of…_Naruto._

Kiba lowered his eyes as Hinata began to rouse. He had always wanted her to be happy…to see that she truly was a wonderful ninja. He always wanted her to have a little confidence in herself, in her abilities, and that she could do whatever she wanted, if she just put her mind to it.

And today, while he normally would have walked up to them and interrupted, he decided not to. Hinata would want to wake up to see the person she admired most. Not…him.

Kiba watched.

"N-Naruto-kun…what happened?"

"Heh! You passed out again? Why do you always do that when you're around me?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she was steadily turning red again. Kiba smiled. She was probably thinking: _He actually noticed that…_

And that Naruto was such a dunce. Hinata obviously admired him. Perhaps even to the extent of having feelings for him. How could someone be _that _clueless?

Perhaps it was because Naruto only had eyes for that Sakura Haruno. But Kiba had always thought privately that Hinata was far stronger, far more beautiful than any other girl he had met.

In a way, he admired Hinata. Her willpower, her kindness, her innocence…everything about her…Kiba liked that.

"Sakura-chan!" he heard Naruto cry suddenly. He looked up and saw the orange-clad ninja wave vigorously at Sakura who was walking down the street with that Sai guy.

Akamaru barked, and pointed towards Hinata. She had been left alone, and was getting up by herself as Naruto charged all the way to Sakura's side.

Kiba watched her. She had her back turned to him. She seemed to be just standing there, looking at Sakura and Naruto.

_Hinata. I'm just here…what about me?_

_

* * *

_"Kakashi Hatake?!" Tsunade exclaimed incredulously. She composed herself.

"Explain."

"I—uh, would rather have you call him here. Would it be…too much of a hassle? Tsunade-sama?" Kinade said uneasily. She was blushing very hard.

"I'll send a bird to him immediately Tsunade-sama," said Shizune.

The Hokage nodded, still not taking her eyes off Kinade. The dark-haired assistant brushed past Yamato and hurried out of the room.

Kinade clenched her fists. This was it. If Kakashi couldn't recognize her…it would be over.

"Kinade Uchiha. If Kakashi does not support your claim, I am afraid I will have to detain you," Tsunade said ominously.

"I…understand."

Kakashi…was coming…she was going to see him again. What would happen? Everything was just so sudden…and she had such little time to process it. Her _resurrection_, to put it morbidly…and there was the problem of her identity.

Her family was dead. Every single one of them. There was no one alive who could reliably prove who she was. And just like that, she felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life.

She didn't know _why _everything was happening to _her _of all people. She had gotten a second chance at life. She was going to see _him _again. She was _supposed _to be happy. But how could she be?

He was her last hope.

Shizune soon returned. And just seconds after her, Kakashi Hatake materialized into their midst.

Kinade flinched. He was here.

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama."

He was here. Finally. Alive, before her. She felt an acute pain in her chest, and her head started throbbing very badly. Her vision clouded and focused repeatedly. She was getting very dizzy. She could hear her own heartbeat. Her heart seemed to be throwing itself against her ribcage.

She clutched her chest, gasping for breath. It…hurt. What was this feeling…

Her knees gave way and she fell. She was suddenly deaf. She could see, in the corner of her eyes, all of the people present opening their mouths, probably to shout.

Only Kakashi…had his back to her. And…he was turning around to face her. She was going to see his face again. She was so…

_Happy._

That was the only word that could describe her. She felt her entire body seizing up.

Her vision was blurring and she was seeing things in slow motion. Kakashi was turning, painfully slowly.

_I'm here. I'm here, before you, alive. Now…and I hope…forever…_

_

* * *

_"What is this? Sai? Are you telling me…there is _another _one?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama," Sai smiled.

Danzo fell silent, his expression unreadable.

Sai watched him carefully. He had always assumed Danzo wasn't human.

There couldn't be any one else like him. So…emotionless. No one in ROOT was able to completely close themselves and eliminate their feelings, like Danzo-sama had.

"How did you find out Sai?"

"I personally escorted her to Hokage-sama's office. And I happened to overhear them talking. That woman called herself an Uchiha."

"And what else?"

"I found it…suspicious Danzo-sama. Should she truly be an Uchiha, it would be advantageous for you to know."

"…It is excellent that you have the sense to report this to me. You…reassure me of your loyalty. I will confirm this. Until then, I want you to continue your act. Inform me of anything…out of order."

"Understood, Danzo-sama."

_And I hope, Sai, that you really are just acting…_

_

* * *

_**Whoa, I thought the last part was a little…dark. Like, we need a main antagonist now right? Well, it has to be Danzo because of several underlying reasons. By the way, I may or may not do a full length Itachi-Sasuke fight coverage. Or any other canon events if they're irrelevant to the story. I think I'll set this as a sort of filler arc just before the Invasion of Pein. Heh. Thanks for reading! Review if you can!**

**LATEST (1/5/10): For all the latest on _Flawed Design_, please visit my profile.  
**


	5. There Are Only Tears

**A/N: Sorry about the very long hiatus. I was EXTREMELY busy with school. I wrote this chapter the moment I had some free time. I actually quite enjoyed it. Naturally, reviews are DA LOVE. (I would love to see even more new faces XD)**

**Once again, a giant shout out and several chocolate bars to the following KICK ASS reviewers: Cynaide and Co., Kawaii-no-Kitsune, Sayuri Kurosaki Uchiha Hatake, Sayuri Kurosaki Uchiha Hatake, something541****, AmaranteX and Deon!!**

**You guys rock. I'm not just saying this, but I do take time to read your reviews carefully, even the really short ones. I've re-read all your reviews at least five times. They are pillars of support for me, as I rack my brains for a halfway-decent plot. Thank you so much, you gorgeous, gorgeous people.**

**It is with great pleasure that I present to you chapter five of **_**Flawed Design**_**!!! (Behold sub plot and OC-centricness!!!)**

Chapter 5: There Are Only Tears

* * *

She was stirring. The feeling was so familiar. And she wondered where she'd felt this before. She heard a faint noise. _It was probably someone talking_, she thought. But who? She wanted to open her eyes and see what was happening, but she couldn't. Her eyelids remained heavy.

She decided to lie still and wait for her senses to come back to her.

Soon, she was able to hear.

"I think she's waking," someone said. A man, presumably that Yamato kid.

She lay there for a few moments.

Her eyes snapped open. Someone was looking down at her. It was the dark-haired assistant. Shizune, was it?

"You're awake," she said, but she didn't look very happy at all.

Kinade did not reply, and sat up from the bed. She bit her lip.

"Are you ready to see Kakashi Hatake?" Shizune asked, "Tsunade-sama wants you to talk to him yourself, so she didn't say a word to him."

_Kakashi._

"Alright. I'll see him."

Kinade kicked her legs off the bed. They'd seized up again. She tried standing up, but her legs gave way and she was falling backwards.

Someone caught her in time, by the crook of her arm. They pulled her upright, allowing her to regain her balance.

It was Yamato. "Careful there," he smiled. Kinade flushed. _He's the only one…the only one who's nice to me._

Kinade saw Shizune lower her eyes, hiding her face with a curtain of her short, black hair.

"Thanks," said Kinade, with a small smile. She pulled her arm away and walked towards the door.

* * *

The door of the office swung open to admit the young woman.

"Tsunade-sama," she greeted, her head bowed.

Tsunade nodded dismissively. "Come in."

She wasn't pleased at all.

"I have granted you your request. Now do what you must."

_What does all this have to do with me? Why did Hokage-sama call for me?_

Kakashi watched the young woman. She was blond, and she had a nice body, stuffed into a tight but ragged kimono. Her face was obscured by her hair, for she had her head bowed.

She didn't look up.

"Kakashi…is that you?" she said in a very small voice.

"Yes, but who are you?"

She looked up at him, the hair falling away from her face. She was pretty, he'd give her that. But at the moment, her green eyes were watery and misshapen. Her mouth was set into a thin line. She was biting her lip. She seemed to be holding back tears.

_And maybe a lot more._

"Kakashi…I'm Kinade. Don't you remember?" she whispered, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know any Kinade."

She widened her eyes and she took a step back suddenly. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Have I…done something unspeakable with you?"

The woman, Kinade, giggled. It was a strange sort of giggle. She had her head bowed once more, her hand on her face. Her shoulders quivered, and Kakashi could hear a creepy, strangled sort of laugh.

"No," she said quietly, "it's not that."

And before Kakashi knew it, she was staring at him through a pair of piercing green eyes. Her face was still tear-stained and her eyes were slightly swollen, yet he could not deny the intensity of that gaze.

"Obito Uchiha. Do you know this name?"

_O-Obito? How did she know!_

He had to hide his surprise. He had to be on guard.

"Yes—of course. He was my teammate."

"I am his cousin. My name is Kinade Uchiha."

_Uchiha! But Sasuke and Itachi were the only ones left. It couldn't be…how? And she claimed to be…Obito's cousin. It was crazy. She couldn't be sane._

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry. There are only two remnants of the Uchiha clan, and none of them are you," said Kakashi. He was aware of Tsunade-sama's eyes at the back of his head.

He lowered his voice, "And I am positive I have never met Obito's cousin, nor has he mentioned his cousin to me."

Kakashi watched her. She was still staring at him. And what he saw on her face intrigued him. Resignation. Apparently, his failure to recognize her meant that it was the end of something for her.

"Then, you really do not know me?"

She was looking at him. There was no hope whatsoever in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I truly don't."

She bit her lip. Tsunade-sama was watching her. Shizune and Tenzo were looking on silently.

What she did next scared them all.

She broke into a smile. It wasn't a sad smile at all. It was a smile of absolute bliss that could easily rival Naruto's. But Kakashi knew, it was a smile of resignation.

"I guess that's it huh? Tsunade-sama. I lose. You can detain me now," Kinade was grinning. Kakashi thought she was crazy.

But he could hear her voice shaking. She was putting up a brave front, when she was really scared to death. He admired her. He really did.

Kakashi turned to see the Hokage's expression properly. She had her lips pursed and her eyes closed. She sighed.

"You will be interrogated by Ibiki Morino. Yamato, I want you to take her to him. He's currently in the middle of something so he cannot come himself. Wait for him to finish first. Is that clear Yamato?"

Yamato nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Kinade-san, please come with me."

Kakashi noticed he was being very gentle with this strange woman. He glanced at Shizune. She was staring wistfully at Yamato.

_Was she…jealous?_

Kinade followed Yamato out the door.

Shizune took her place behind Tsunade-sama. Kakashi watched her pick up Tonton from the table and hug the pig.

"Buhi?" Tonton oinked sadly.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you."

"Doshitano, Tsunade-sama?"

"It concerns…Asuma."

"I see," Kakashi said.

"Kurenai is aggrieved, naturally. We must do all we can to bring these two Akatsuki to justice."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"That's why I wish to assign you a mission. A mission to track down these Akatsuki. I will give you Team Kurenai, to help you. After you have located them, you are to keep them at bay and call for reinforcements."

"Team Asuma? Right?"

"Yes. It is only fair that they get to confront their sensei's killer. I will send Team Kakashi, should the situation go out of hand. Be on your toes Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will inform them for you, and we will set out immediately."

"Good."

* * *

_Asuma. _

_I'm waiting for you._

Kurenai's hand shifted to her belly. She stroked it gently.

We're _waiting for you. Why won't you come home? We miss you._

How could he be gone? It couldn't be. Kurenai turned, and saw the bed of withered poppies on her window sill.

He was going to come home to her. She was sure.

_Asuma. You've been gone a long time. When are you coming home? I made your favourite dinner. I made it just for you._

* * *

Shikamaru had just been here to see her.

The door bell rang.

_It must be Asuma. He's back, and he'll want a massage. And I'm going to tell him the good news._

Her hand moved automatically to her stomach. She smiled, and she answered the door.

"Shikamaru? What brings you here?"

"Kurenai-sensei…"

Kurenai noticed that his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Asuma…is dead."

Those words really got to her. She stood there, her eyes widened, her mouth curved into a soft 'O'. And before she knew it, she had fallen to her knees, crying.

_Asuma…you can't be…_

_You promised you wouldn't leave me…_

"Kurenai-sensei, daijoubu ka? Shikamaru asked, kneeling down next to her.

Kurenai clasped her hand over her mouth. Her body was quaking and tears were running down the side of her cheeks.

"H-Hai…"

She felt Shikamaru help her up ever so gently and lead her into her house.

Kurenai's mind was in a blank. She was trembling like a leaf. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She'd lost control of her own body. She wanted to move independently, but she could not. She had no choice but to let Shikamaru help her.

He set her down on Asuma's armchair. It was the armchair he would always sink into and smoke his cigarette, and maybe read the papers.

Hers was beside his. Shikamaru didn't know this of course, and she didn't expect him to.

"Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru called her softly.

He was trying to be gentle, trying to cushion the blow, but it made her even sadder.

Kurenai sat in Asuma's chair. She could still smell him. And he smelled of cigarettes.

"_Asuma, you shouldn't smoke so much. Those things'll kill you."_

"_I can't wait for my time with smoking," he'd chuckle._

"You're dead now aren't you," Kurenai said aloud, visibly alarming Shikamaru.

"Sensei?"

"Oh, ah, I was just thinking aloud," she said, with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded, and returned the smile. He looked extremely pained. _So young, and so world-weary._

"I wanted to tell him…I was…" her hand moved to her belly once more.

"He knew," said Shikamaru, still smiling, "he had always known."

Kurenai lowered her eyes, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile as tears came. _That bastard. That stupid Asuma…_

_

* * *

_"I'm going to avenge you Asuma," she said to herself. Her voice bounced off the walls of her empty house.

_I'm going to avenge you._

She was sure. The world of the ninja was unforgiving. It would take your dearest kin without prior notice, and it would never return them. Yet, fools like Asuma saw hope in it. Him and his stupid 'king'.

His stupidity had rendered his own child fatherless. Kurenai gritted her teeth and her hand tautened over her belly.

The doorbell rang.

For the shortest time, Kurenai thought it might be Asuma, coming home at last. She dismissed the imbecilic thought immediately, cursing her idiocy. The man was dead for Kami's sake.

She answered the door. It was Kakashi.

"Kakashi. It's you."

"How are you Kurenai?"

"I'm…fine."

"Though you don't look it, I'm just going to cut to the chase. You'll be very pleased to know this."

_Hope. Was there…hope for Asuma?_

"Tsunade-sama has requested for Team Kurenai and myself to track down the two Akatsuki who killed Asuma. We will set out as soon as you are ready. I have already informed Kiba, Shino and Hinata."

_They want me to avenge him…_

_But I'm…pregnant._

It was common knowledge that kunoichi should not fight during pregnancy. Most of the chakra flow was directed to the developing foetus to enable it to form a proper chakra network. Should they use any techniques in battle, chakra flow to the foetus would immediately be disrupted, causing a miscarriage that could potentially be fatal to both mother and foetus.

Also, all the vigorous movements required in battle would probably cause a miscarriage as well.

_Can I risk my child to avenge Asuma?_

"Well Kurenai?"

"I'll…go."

* * *

**whisperedthreats Jap Dictionary**

doshitano: what's the matter?

hai: yes

daijoubu ka: are you alright?

* * *

**Yayz, I'm finally done!! Note that I'm going full steam AU here. If the story confuses you in anyway, please tell me! I think this chapter is destined to undergo rewrites, if not several. I also made up several theories. Especially the pregnancy part. Hoo. An overall sucky chapter by my standards (yes I still enjoyed it), but I hope it won't discourage you from reviewing. Haha, thanks for reading :)**


	6. Artemis Weeps

**A/N: I randomly had inspiration to write this after listening to **_**Artemis (instrumental)**_** by GIRL NEXT DOOR. It's really awesome and I almost cried a few times. I'm really sorry I couldn't update for so long because of y'know, school and stuff. I took your advice and didn't throw the sub plots all over the place though, so relax. Heh.**

**And once again, five thousand chocolate ice cream cones to the following embodiments of awesomeness: ****Kawaii-no-Kitsune, MaliBiser, XxDarkSarcasm1010xX, Sayuri Kurosaki Uchiha Hatake, Sarah, AmaranteX. Also for all those dudes who alerted, favourited, but didn't review, I hope you'll take some time to tell me what you think though! Thanks.**

Chapter 6: Artemis Weeps

* * *

"Kinade-san, in there please," said Yamato politely, nodding towards a door. Kinade smiled at him, but there wasn't an ounce of sincerity in it. She was tired. Too tired for anything. She grasped the door knob, but she had no will to turn it.

"Is there something wrong, Kinade-san?" Yamato asked.

Kinade did not reply and pressed her forehead to the door and she slumped a little. What was going on? How come she was this fatigued? She should've expected Kakashi's denial. She'd altered his memory after all. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it.

Yamato knocked once and then gently pried her hand away and opened the door for her. He took her arm gently and led her into the interrogation room. Ibiki Morino was inside, scribbling something furiously on his desk.

"Morino-san, sumi masen, but Tsunade-sama wants you to interrogate this woman."

Yamato bent down and whispered something into Ibiki Morino's ear. Kinade watched nonchalantly. She knew about Ibiki Morino. He was the head of ANBU's Torture and Interrogation Force and Kinade had heard his methods to get people to talk were at times…extreme. But she felt far from scared. In fact, all she wanted to do was lie down and close her eyes.

Ibiki nodded, his face carefully blank.

"I'll see you later Kinade-san," said Yamato. He bowed to Ibiki and left the room.

"Sit down, Uchiha-san," Ibiki said quietly. Kinade slumped into her chair. Her vision was blurring. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Ibiki said something, but she couldn't comprehend a thing.

Then, she felt a searing pain in her chest. She clutched her heart. It was the most horrible sensation. It was like a pair of iron tongs were clamping it tightly, with absolutely no intention of letting it go. Blood pounded in her ears and her head was throbbing once more. She couldn't hear; she was blinded by pain. Her eyes rolled up into their sockets and she fell, hard onto the ground.

She lay, convulsing and soon a wave of darkness crashed over her and all was still. And now, she would dream.

* * *

"Kakashi!"

She was bent over him, on her knees, looking into his face. His eye, the one without Obito's Sharingan was wide open. His face was deathly pale. Kinade looked down at the sword tip protruding from her chest. Blood trickled down the edge of the blade onto Kakashi's flak jacket, staining it.

For a moment, Kinade was numb and she could merely stare at her wound. But then fear took over her. She started trembling; each breath she took was like someone stabbing her in the lung repeatedly. With what little composure she had, she concluded that the sword had pierced her in the lung. It hurt, it really did. She was so scared.

She had a mortal fear of impalement. She had once seen a man impaled upon a pole before her when she was very young. The man was still alive and had stared right into her eyes, and in them she saw despair, agony and hopelessness. He knew he was going to die, but all he could do was wait. She was terrified, morbidly so of ending up like him.

"K-Kinade?"

"Ne, Hatake, I'm s-scared you know. It hurts…" and she grinned at him, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

Kakashi would only stare, "Why? Wh-Why did you save me?"

The sword was yanked out roughly. Kinade yelled and fell onto Kakashi. Her mouth filled up with blood from her lungs and she spat it out. It hurt even more. She felt like her lungs had been ripped out and knives had been shoved up her throat.

"It-It hurts," she gasped. Blood was ringing in her ears. She couldn't breathe. She was choking, drowning in her own blood. She was writhing in throes of agony.

She felt someone laying her gingerly onto the dusty ground. She whimpered.

There was the clash of metal against flesh and a human head rolled beside her, blood pouring from the severed neck. She was in too much pain to be scared. She was going to die herself. She was so frightened at the prospect of dying. She wouldn't be able to see her parents anymore…but Obito would be there. She could see him…maybe it wasn't so bad…

She felt strong arms hoist her up gently. Her flak jacket was already soaked in blood. She felt rather dizzy. She was still trembling as she thought of her wound. She imagined one of her lungs, laid open with a hole that would never heal, and she began whimper. Even if she lived, would she still be able to be a ninja?

She took a breath, for she'd been holding it for a while, and daggers were driven into her chest. She felt like her soul was being ripped out from very person.

She opened her eyes slowly and she found herself looking into Kakashi's face. He'd pulled up his headband so she could see that Sharingan. He was so pale, so scared, she reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Kinade…" his voice was shaking. She saw tears at the corner of his eyes. _Still a boy…not yet a man._

"Baka ga," he said.

She smiled.

"Why'd you have to save me?"

"I…I couldn't just stand there," she whispered.

She held her and pulled her close. She saw blood stains on his face. Were they hers, his, or that unfortunate swordsman?

"And besides…I…" Kinade began. She wondered, she wondered if she should tell him. All that time after Obito had died, she had never felt so alone in her life. Obito was her only friend. She could never manage to make friends, or be nice to anyone. But Obito was always there.

But he'd died. And she was alone again. She had her parents of course, but they never seemed to be supportive of anything she did. They never wanted her to be a ninja, and she would never forgive them for not supporting her. The only person who would support her no matter what she did was gone and she would never find him again.

But there was someone else…Kakashi. He'd saved her from her own misery. He'd scolded her; he'd rebuked her, and finally knocked some sense into her. Kinade never dared to think it might be because he cared for _her _as a person. She always assumed he was going it for Obito, because she was his cousin and one of his closest friends.

But she couldn't help herself. She grew to admire Kakashi. In some way or another, she was attracted to him. He was so strong, in mind and body. She'd never seen him swayed. He was kind and loyal and he loved Konoha more than anything else. Kakashi was all alone, even more alone than she was, but he still could be all those things.

But she knew, she would never be like him. She would remain a pathetic brat, pining for Obito for the rest of her life. She hated herself for being so weak, so dependent, so fragile. Obito had always been her pillar of strength and the moment he died, her life had come crashing down around her. And yet she refused to pick up the pieces.

But Kakashi had been there to help her. And one day…today, she finally realised it.

"Nani, Kinade?" Kakashi asked frantically, gripping her shoulder so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Ai-aishiteru."

Kinade broke into a fit of gasping. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen, and she kept bleeding, she was coughing for air, the pain was too great, she was crying, her face was wet…

But she saw, she saw him, Kakashi's face was wet with tears and wild with fear. She'd never seen him likfe this before. He lifted her into his arms and he ran towards the base camp.

She heard him murmur something, as her vision blurred, "…I can't let another comrade die…not again." Her heart sank. Was that all he thought of her? And tears began to fall. This pain…it was far worse than any flesh wound.

It really was how she felt…how could Kakashi be so heartless towards her? Even now? Perhaps he just hadn't heard her.

Resignedly, she wept quietly in his arms, pressing her face into his warm, hard chest.

Then she felt someone nuzzling her head and whispering something rapidly, almost incoherently.

She couldn't make out what it was.

She closed her eyes. She was…tired.

"Kinade!" Kakashi wailed her name. She wanted to ask him what he wanted but she couldn't. Her eyes were shut tight and her throat was closed. Her wound stung terribly as Kakashi ran, jerking her uncontrollably. But she lay still.

"Kinade, you said…you said you loved me. Why would you love someone like me?"

_Because you're such a wonderful person Kakashi…I couldn't help myself…_

"I didn't think anyone would fall for me…I closed my heart to the world."

_No…no…no. That's not true…not true at all._

"But today…I think I finally understand. I finally understand my feelings. I think, I love you too."

_Kakashi…you…I'm so happy…you can't imagine how I feel now._

Kinade felt very light. She was smiling. Every inch of her was.

"All that time I spent comforting you, scolding you, I always thought I was doing it for Obito. He loved you like a sister you see. I never thought, I was doing it…doing it because I cared for you. I never saw you as anything but Obito's cousin. But today…I finally know how I feel. All that obligation was because I…I cared about you. Kinade…when that man stabbed you and you kept saying it hurt, I felt like I was going to die. I was so angry and scared."

…_oh Kakashi…_

"I never thought it was because I loved you. But when you said it, you said it with your own mouth, I guess, I stopped denying my feelings. It's difficult for me to get close to people…I'm just like you. And I felt a bond I'd never felt before with you."

_Kakashi…poor Kakashi…so lonely._

Kinade willed with all her might for her hand to move and touch his arm, just to comfort him, even a little.

"I swear, I will protect you Kinade Uchiha. You are my most precious person and all I have left."

"Kinade. Aishiteru."

* * *

**whisperedthreats Jap dictionary:**

sumi masen—I'm sorry

baka ga—you idiot!

nani—what is it?

aishiteru—I love you

* * *

**LOL. Hope it didn't come off too cheesy or anything. But I'm a sucker for cheesy. Really. I'm that pathetic. But I think Kinade's desperation is too cute for words. As for Kinade's fainting, it's not a convenient excuse for me to make her flashback. There's really more to it. Hopefully I'll find the time to update soon. Haha. As usual, reviews rock my life. I need these seriously. I mean my school life is friggin' hectic and reviews are like beams of sunshine or something to me. My email inbox has been frightfully empty these days…**


End file.
